verdunfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommies
.]] :The "Tommies" were the standard British infantry soldiers, tasked with capturing sectors. A balanced unit with accurate rifle fire and machine gun support from the Lewis gun. They can call in powerful artillery support. :– Verdun Official Squad Guidehttps://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=182831658 Tommies are British rifle squads, consisting of a NCO, rifleman, machine gunner, and grenadier. They are armed with a collection of British arms, such as the famous SMLE and Lewis gun. Squad abilities The squad is a rifle squad with the ability to call artillery in the form of mortar shots, sector artillery, and creeping barrage. The Tommies benefit of a squad passive ability which gives them increased trench capture speed and additional points when successfully capturing a trench. Apart from the capture bonus, the entire squad also benefits from a 20% faster pistol reload speed and additional rifle accuracy up to 25%. This makes the Tommies a well-balanced all-round squad capable of both capturing and defending trenches. Squad Roles Corporal The role of the Corporal is to lead the squad using commands, keeping them close-by for fast communication and call in artillery support when needed. He can also call in artillery and issue squad orders with the commands menu, brought up by holding the Q key. Squad orders, called by Q-left click, create a marker on the map and give score bonuses to members of the squad for killing enemies at that position. Artillery, called by Q-right click, can take the form of mortar shots, consisting of three shells; sector artillery, consisting of eight shells; and creeping barrage, with twelve shells. Rifleman The role of the rifleman is to engage and eliminate enemies using accurate rifle fire in proximity of the corporal. The squads sniper and only member of the Tommies that can use scopes has a major advantage in long ranged rifle-combat. The Rifleman has an increase in the amount of time he can hold his breath, allowing for more accurate shooting. Depending on your loadout, the amount of bullets you carry for your rifle varies. Gunner The role of the Gunner is to provide cover fire. The slowest moving role it is his task to lay down fire while the whole squad advances. As the Gunner cannot sprint at low squad levels, he is very vulnerable in open ground and slow to take up any position. However, the Gunner is also the only person in the squad armed with a machine gun. The gunner can arm himself with the British Lewis gun or Hotchkiss machine gun. Along with experience bonuses upon kill assists, the Gunner is the guard of your squad, intended to mow down enemy reinforcements and advancing forces. Bomber The Bomber is the member of the squad built around grenades. Those explosives are extremely useful at clearing trenches and enemy-infested areas at speed and minimal loss of life. All his bonuses are based around his explosive armament and addition health regeneration. The number of grenades depends on the the loadout. Abilities and progression References Category:Squads Category:Entente